An apparatus for attaching an ignition coil to a cover in an internal combustion engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,086, having an ignition coil which is inserted at a first housing section into an opening in the cover, is provided with a second housing section outside the opening, and is held against the housing via at least one locking connection. A disadvantage is that tools are necessary to release the locking connection.